Breakdown
by Akinom nom nom
Summary: We've all heard of the stories of a new girl winning Eli's heart.  How about a new guy that wins Clare's heart?  What will happen to their relationship?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Okay, this is my first story! Review so I know what you think. I completely finished writing it, I'll just update a few times a week. I do not own Degrassi.**

Chapter 1

I inserted fake diamond earrings into her ear and glanced at the clock. 6:50. I had 10 minutes before Eli would show up at her door. Tonight was our six month anniversary. _I can't believe it was six months ago_, I thought. _When Eli and I went to the Chuck Palinchuk reading and I rebelled against my parents as an attempt to save their marriage._ It was a bust, though. Mom and Dad divorced almost six months ago. _So much happened at that time. Eli's hoarding problem almost ruined our relationship._ However, we were going strong. I had helped Eli and now his room was almost completely clean.

It was now 6:55. I smoothed her light blue dress and checked the mirror for any last-minute touch ups. My brown eyeliner made my eyes pop, and my lip gloss made my lips pink and plump.

I ran down the stairs. I grabbed her bag and said good-bye to my mom, who was staying this week. I decided to wait outside for Eli, since I knew my mom didn't exactly approve of Eli. She still had the wreck of the family dinner in her memory.

7:00, I checked my watch. I stepped outside into the cool September air. _I wonder where Eli will take me. It could be a romantic dinner at the Dot, or a classic, going to the movies. But Eli's completely unpredictable._ And that's what I liked. Even though I was 'Saint Clare', the Christian goody two-shoes, Eli was not. After months of the stable relationship with Eli, I realized opposites really do attract. Along with his piercing dark green eyes and sexy, sarcastic personality, it was what I loved about Eli.

I was deep in thoughts about Eli when a car pulled up to the curb. Not a hearse. It was a dark blue and run down. A teenage guy, 16 or 17, was the driver.

"Hey, are you okay?" He shouted. Who was he talking to? Me?

"Im fine, why?" I replied. I surveyed my surroundings. I was about a three second run to my house, if he should chase me.

"You look lost. Are you waiting for someone?"

Who was this guy? I suppose I do look strange. I was sitting in the middle of my driveway in the dark. "No, just waiting for my boyfriend to show up. This was getting weird; I prepared myself to run.

"Sorry about that, then. See you around, _beautiful._" The last word hit me hard. The mysterious guy drove off. Was I beautiful? Alli, before she went to another school, told me I was. After my laser surgery to get rid of my glasses and my new hairstyle, I suppose I was. What really was strange was that a random stranger that I talked to for less than a minute and I felt like I wanted to get to know him. I gasped. I haven't felt like this since the time I met Eli. When he crushed my glasses with Morty and I fell in love with his green eyes. I tried to push him out of my mind. _It doesn't matter. I won't see him ever again._


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Okay, I'm new to Fan Fiction and I'm still figuring stuff out. Sorry if there are any errors or blanks in the story. If you have any questions, I'll answer them. Please review with your thoughts!**

Chapter 2

The date with Eli was the best one we ever had. Five minutes after the encounter with the mystery guy, Eli pulled up. He was flushed and his hands were covered in car grease.

"Sorry," he panted. "Morty broke down again. Forgive me?"

"Of course." I replied as I slid into the passenger seat. "And poor Morty. He is pretty old, you know."

"I could never get rid of Morty. He's always been there for me and I love him!"

"Should I be worried about him being my competition?" I joked.

"Ouch! Looks like my sarcasm is rubbing off on you." I giggled. I loved these moments. Eli started driving.

"So where are we going?"

"How about a romantic night of a picnic in the park?" He suggested. "I brought food."

"Isn't it a bit dark?" I asked, looking out the window. Since it was September, it was dark early.

"We'll eat under the moonlight. Nah, there's such things called candles." Eli smirked.

We arrived at the park. There were a few people walking their dogs. Eli set up a blanket and candles. We ate sandwiches, fruit and apple pie. "This is amazing, did you make this?" I asked

"No," Eli swallowed his sandwich. "CeCe did." I loved Eli's mom. She was laid back, unlike my mom. She thought I was a good influence on Eli and let me stay whenever I want.

The rest of the night went on. Eli and I discussed the upcoming Degrassi school year. He would be a senior and I would be a junior. I realized this would be our last year at Degrassi together.

Eli noticed my sudden change in mood. He laid my head in his lap and brushed my bangs out of my face. "It'll be okay, Clare. Nothing will get in our way. Together forever."

This was the perfect moment. "I love you, Eli."

Eli smiled, instead of smirking. It looked good on him. "I love you too, Blue Eyes." He slowly put his lips on mine. He was gentle, amazing, flawless, perfect. Everything I always wanted and now I had. We kissed passionately, and then pulled away. His touch still lingered on my lips.

"ADAM!" I screamed, the first day at school. I haven't seen him in months! His hair grew a bit longer but he still had the pleasant, charming aura around him. He gave me a huge hug.

"Where's your other half?" He asked, grinning. I turned around. Eli was walking towards us. The dress code was still in effect, but Simpson was more easy-going about clubs.

"Ready to have a kick-ass year?"

"Definitely." I put my arm around Eli's waist. This year had to be amazing, since Eli was going to college the next year. The bell rang, interrupting my thoughts. "Off to the attendance office to get our schedules."

Homeroom: Mr. Armstrong

1st. Calculas

2nd. History

3rd. Chemisty

4th. Study Hall

5th. Lunch

6th. Advanced English

7th. French

8th. P.E.

"Please, please, please tell me you guys have English sixth." I begged. Eli showed me his schedule. I screamed, "YES!"

"Unfortunately, I have to watch your lovey-dovey selves flirt in English," Adam fake sighed, but I knew he was glad that we all had English together.

"Just like last year, right?" I sighed happily.

The P.A. system went on: _All student please report to their designated homerooms._

I kissed Eli goodbye, while Adam fake gagged. I was on cloud nine. Since we had Mrs. Dawes for English again, I hope she would assign us as English partners. I sat down in my homeroom and thought back to last year:

_Mrs. Dawes handed back our papers. I couldn't look, last time I received a C. I showed Adam._

_"An A+! Looks like being partners with Eli is wearing off!" He said. I checked. I really did receive an A+. Our assignment was to write about a cliche. I wrote about disguises and facades, how you should never judge a book by its cover accompanied by many examples._

_"Eli, I think you really helped me improve." _

_"Of course I did. That's what happens when you spend time with me. My perfection rubs off to my surroundings." He boasted. I looked into his eyes. I really liked him, but I didnt think he liked me the same way. After the incident with the Romeo and Juliet project, and him telling me about Julia, I promised to give him time, and I did. This was almost three months ago._

_"You really are perfect." I sighed. Wait, did I really just say that outloud? Please tell me he won't laugh. I mean we flirt and stuff, but I'm giving him time and I don't want to rush this. Oh, God, why isn't he saying anything?_

_He held my hands. "To be fair, you were already perfect before I helped you." I blushed. That was the nicest thing he has ever said to me. "And because you're perfect, I know you'll say yes to going to Vegas Night with me."_

_"Of course." I said, blushing again. _

And that's how it all started. Of course, then I went with Fitz to Vegas Night; Eli slipped something in his drink to make him throw up; Fitz fake-stabbed him with a knife. Life was complicated then, but only grew worse. The next semester at school, my parents were fighting more and more often. I threw myself at Eli to make him sleep with me, but he pushed me away. I thought it was about Julia, but he turned out to be a hoarder. Oh, and my parents got divorced. Pushing those thoughts away, I thought about better, happier things. About how Eli and I were together forever. I played with my purity ring. _True Love Waits_, it read.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"You go to Degrassi?" A shocked voice said. I jumped and looked up. It was the driver in the car when I was waiting for Eli last night! In the light, I saw his features clearer. He was slightly taller than Eli, and much taller than myself. He had similar hair to Drew, but it was jet black. He had pale skin and large brown eyes that were stunning.

"N-no, I j-just felt l-like going h-here for n-no reason at a-all." I said sarcastically, but it was hidden behind my stuttering. Why was I so nervous?

"Oh, totally, me too." He mimicked sarcasm.

I smiled. "I'm Clare."

"I'm Jayce." He offered his hand. I shook it.

"Where are you from?" I asked.

"I used to live with my mom and dad in England last year but they got divorced so I now live with my dad." He said. I knew he was full of sadness, which I could relate to.

"Oh um, my parents just got divorced last year too." I smiled weakly.

"It sucks, doesn't it? I mean I thought they loved each other. And it splits up our family, which meant a lot to me. I won't see my mom a lot now, maybe on breaks if I'm lucky. They split up after fighting so many times, and they said they were too different. Sorry for dumping my feelings on you, I just met you." He apologized.

"No! I mean it's okay, I like having someone to relate to." He said, and did something that surprised me. He took my right hand - the one with the purity ring -, put it to his lips and kissed the back of his hand. I blushed.

"You have such a beautiful blush." He smiled.

"Where did you learn your manners from?" I asked, bewildered.

"England. I had to take a manners class." He answered.

"That's amazing. I would love to go there."

"Well, it is the Land of the Prince Charmings." He grinned. I knew I had to go there. It would be perfect for Eli and I on the night of our honeymoon...I glanced at my purity ring. Jayce noticed. "True Love Waits." He read.

"Yeah," I blushed again. _Oh no, he's going to think I'm a freak. Don't they all? _"It's a purity ring. A vow of abstinence." I explained. "You must think it's stupid, everyone does."

"No, no! It's amazing. You truly have to be strong to have a purity ring. I should get one." Wow. This guy really understood me.

"Everyone thinks it's stupid, like they think sex is all that. Even some people in Youth Group aren't virgins. Youth Group, like Jesus Club." I ranted.

"I believe it should be called 'making love.' Because you shouldn't do it unless you're completely in love." This made me blush furiously. He was so kind, so amazing, perfect for me. Wait WHAT? No, No, No, NO! I have Eli! The dark, sexy, sarcastic, witty, all-man and all-mine.

"Oh of course. Hey do you want to come with me to Youth Group? It's every Thursday after school." Did I really say that? Just because he believes in sex after marriage doesn't mean he's a Christian.

"I would love to, _belle._" _Belle._ A French word for beautiful, my brain translated. It sounded sexier than Blue Eyes, what Eli calls me. I mentally slapped myself.

"You take French?"

"A required course in England."

"Oh! Can I see your schedule?" He handed it to me. I quickly scanned over it. "Looks like we take English, Lunch and French together." I smiled. English. Ooer. Jayce had to be an amazing writer, full of stories, details and life. But not better than Eli right? He fixed his 'wordy' problem. "Cool, I'll introduce you to my best friend and boyfriend."

"Ah yes, the one you were waiting for last night?"

"Yeah and we had the most amazing date." I sighed happily. The bell rang and the first day of school officially began.

"Bye, _belle._" This was the last thing I heard as I walked out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Eli was waiting for me outside the door. "Blue Eyes!" He shouted as he grabbed my waist. I responded my kissing him hard on the lips. Eli kissed back, then pulled away. "Stop, we'll get suspended for PDA."

"Nice choice, he's a keeper." Jayce commented as he walked by. My eyes followed him.

"Who's that?" I was snapped back into reality.

"Oh, um, just a new guy from England. He has a few classes with me and I was talking about you and he wanted to meet you." I ranted.

"Cool. I'm sure he'll fit in." Eli said, unenthusiastically. I knew he didn't want to add another member to our 'group.' I understood; Adam and Eli were best friends before we dated and he was cool about it after getting over his 'third wheel' stage. Eli wanted us to take a break from drama. But how would having a new friend add drama?

"Only if he likes comic books and doesn't mind Morty." I teased. I didn't worry about him fitting in. We already had loads in common.

The rest of the day went on. I sat through most classes just to hear the 'expectations and rules'. The usual first day of school. I was so excited for English that I ran to the class and I was the first one there. I decided to sit in my old seat from last year. It would bring back memories.

Adam came in and sat next to me on my left. "Hey Clare."

"Hey Adam, are you excited for a new year of English? I hope it's just like last year."

"Yeah, if you mean Eli and you skipping class, flirting endlessly, doing a Romeo and Juliet project to make you kiss, Eli starting to ignore you, then you finding out his 'dirty little secret', then you guys finally starting to date. So yes, I sincerely hope it's like last year."

I playfully slapped him. "What other 'dirty little secret' could he possibly have other than Julia? I mean that was pretty big. It led to his hoarding."

"Oh, you know - I mean - You never know Eli." I looked up at him. Was he...lying? I felt like he knew something I didn't.

"Well whatever it is, I better not find out the hard way again." I said it sarcastically, but my face was completely serious.

"Nice poker face Clare." Eli smirked as he sat down in front of me.

"Only for you." I teased back. I looked up to see Jayce walking over and take a seat behind me. "Oh hey! Um, how's your first day at Degrassi?"

"Besides seeing a blonde chick slap her boyfriend, not as dramatic as I've heard."

"Does her boyfriend have Justin Bieber hair?" Eli asked. Jayce considered it and nodded.

"That's Jenna." I rolled my eyes. "When I was a freshman, I dated her boyfriend, K.C. He then cheated on me with Jenna and last year, got her pregnant. And then he left her when she found out. They got back together, but it's not going to last."

"Wow, maybe I spoke too soon about drama."

"Dude, we haven't even hit the boiling point like last year." Adam added. "I'm Adam."

"Eli." Eli stopped coloring his nails with a sharpie and joined in the conversation. It was awkward being between my boyfriend and...and what Clare? Your hopefully soon-to-be boyfriend?

"Cool, I'm Jayce." Adam and Jayce did the fist bump that guys do.

Mrs. Dawes entered the room. "I hope you all enjoyed your summer. Since this is an Honors class, we will work on advanced literature and studying writing techniques. It will be a fast-paced course. And I'd like to tell you a story of mine. Eli and Clare, please stand up."

I was confused but I followed her instructions. "Last year, I paired Eli and Clare as writing partners. After weeks of editing each other's work, they improved greatly. I would like to give you all writing partners so you can balance each other out. But it won't be random. Today you will be writing a paragraph on your summer. Then tomorrow, when you hand it in, I will read each one and point out your flaws. I will assign you a partner that has the opposite problem of you, and then you and that person will be partners for the rest of the year."

It sounded like a good plan. I immediatly took out a sheet of paper and began writing.

_This past year, I experienced drama that changed who I was. My parents fought more and more often, and got a divorce. But that didn't stop me from moving on in life._

The bell rang and interrupted my thoughts. As I was putting books into my locker, Eli started talking.

"I have the perfect plan." He said. "I'll put way too many metaphors and similes into my writing, and you make it unclear what you're comparing something to. That way, we'll get each other for our partners."

"Yeah, but I really want to improve my writing. Maybe we'll get eachother by chance and then it'll be a win-win situation. I don't want to force it, Eli." I argued.

"What are you trying to say? That I'm holding you back? I love you so much that I don't care if I fail English, you're worth it." Eli shot back.

It sounded sweet that he would take a risk for me, but this wasn't the right situation. "No, Eli! I care about my grades and if you truly loved me, you would realize that being English partners isn't a huge deal. We could still edit each other's work." I didn't understand why being English partners was so important to him.

"Fine, whatever, let's just go to lunch."

"Let me run to the bathroom." I turned around and went the opposite way to the cafeteria. I didn't have to go to the bathroom, I just needed time to think. The bell rang, and the halls were soon empty.

"Clare!" Someone called. I turned around. Jayce was running towards me. "Hey, how do you get to the cafeteria?"

"Hold on, I'm going there too." I stalled, waiting for Eli to disappear out of sight. I didn't want him to see us together since he was becoming...almost obsessive over everything he has.

"So, what did you think about English? I liked her idea, she seems like a fair teacher." Jayce commented.

"Let's not talk about English right now." I suggested. What am I doing? Just go with the flow, Clare. My mind seemed to take over my body.

"Sure, _belle_, what do you want to talk about?" He asked. Um, um, um...pick something, Clare! Well, I could say what was on my mind. That I really liked how Jayce understood me. He understood how religion was important to me. How sex was a big deal. How he was so polite and now he was there for me and Eli left. Sure, I told him to leave without me. But Eli was just...obsessive over the English partners thing. I was losing my mind. Just tell him what you want to talk about!

"Let's talk about us." I blurted out. Oh, God. I did not just say that.

"Well...I met you yesterday, and we have a lot in common. And you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen." Aww...he knows I have a boyfriend right? He definitely wants to be more than friends, do I? Obviously, or I wouldn't have done what I did next.

I gave him a huge hug. And he smelled good too. It wasn't a cologne smell, but he definitely used soap and his clothes were just washed. I looked up and his large, brown eyes looked inviting. So did his lips. I stood on my tippy toes and leaned in. He didn't make any suggestion that he wanted to stop.

"You have a boyfriend." He whispered. His breath was warm.

"I'm aware." And I closed the gap between us and kissed him. He was gentle and sweet, like Eli, but he had passion and fire. We kissed for ten more seconds, and then pulled away.

JENNA'S POV

I was in the bathroom, puking. I hated being pregnant. I was alone since K.C. didn't want to be a father. We were fighting over baby again this morning, when I had enough. I slapped him and left.

I walked out of the bathroom to see Clare and a boy I didn't recognize. They were making out. Even though Clare and I weren't friends, I was still concerned. Maybe last year I would've tooken a picture and spread rumors, but I was going to be a better person this year. I went back into the bathroom. A good idea too, because I had the urge to puke again.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Mwahahaha...and the drama unfolds!**

Chapter 5

CLARE'S POV

That was an amazing kiss. It felt like the kiss Eli and I shared for the Romeo and Juliet project. Maybe my interest in him is dwindling, and I was trying to find someone else to re-invent the spark.

"I don't want to cause trouble between you and your boyfriend." Jayce said cautiously.

"Um...I mean I still love him, just not as much as before. Oh, God, what do I do?" I've never thought I would have to make such an important choice like this.

"It'll be okay, we'll get through it. Let's focus on lunch right now." He said as we walked to the cafeteria together.

I sat down next to Eli. "What took you so long?" His tone was harsh and he looked at Jayce furiously.

"Just girl stuff." I lied.

The rest of lunch was awkward. I tried not to look at Eli, which probably made it worse because he noticed.

The next morning, I was excited for English. When it finally arrived, I handed in my paragraph.

"I hope you followed my directions." Eli whispered into my ear. I hadn't.

"Okay, well, I'll skim through your paragraphs and pair you guys up. It'll take me, I'll say...ten minutes at the most. Feel free to chat amongst yourselves."

"My paragraph had tons of flaws. I'm going to be stuck being partners with a loser." Adam groaned.

"Oh, like yourself? Sucks man, good thing I worked out a plan with my girl." Eli grinned.

Jayce tapped me on the shoulder. "Just so you know, I don't want to pressure you. If you choose him, that's fine with me." Aww, could he be any sweeter?

"I just need some time to think. How about we skip French and talk it over?" He nodded. I turned my attention back to Eli.

"So, Blue Eyes, after this class want to go skip and go to the park?" Crap. I already said I'd skip with Jayce. Make an excuse!

"Sorry, big exam in French. Don't want to miss it." Eli nodded.

"Okay I have finished the list!" Mrs. Dawes announced. She rambled on, pairing classmates together. "Eli and Adam! Eli you have too many metaphors, and Adam, you need some to spice up your boring writing!"

"Well guess your plan didn't work, so we're stuck being losers together." Adam sighed.

"Clare and Jayce. Clare, your writing greatly improved from last year, except for one flaw. You are a bit too clear. You need to leave hints for the reader to figure out themselves. I'm pairing you with Jayce, who is too unclear. Since I enjoyed Clare's paragraph most of all, I am going to hang it up on the board so you can use it as an example."

Partners with Jayce? Relax, Clare. You'll figure everything out. Plus the whole kiss thing. Eli or Jayce? Maybe Eli and I know each other too well, I feel like I need something else to make my life more exciting. A new boyfriend would be the perfect thing.

Eli was the first one to read my paragraph. He finished just as the bell rang. I speed-walked to the door. "Oh no you don't." He growled and grabbed my arm.

"What the hell Clare? Your writing was perfect! I thought we had a plan! Now you're with Jayce. I'm your boyfriend, not him!" But I want him to be. Good thing I didn't say that out loud.

"I think you're overreacting." I calmly said.

"No, you're just a bitch who doesn't know her loyalties." Excuse me? First of all, Eli has never called me a bitch before. And loyalties? What is he, my king? He doesn't control me. I turned and walked away, tears falling fast.

"Clare, I am so sorry! Forgive me! I don't know what's been up with me lately." Eli apologized, chasing after me. Of course I would accept his apologies. I always did, even with K.C. Because that's what Saint Clare does.

"Um, yeah, okay." I mumbled.

"Are we cool?"

"Yeah, I suppose." Um, no we're not. You don't call me a bitch and then think an apology is good enough. I sauntered off to the bathroom. I had to make sure I looked good before meeting Jayce. Bad Clare. I shouldn't be thinking these things. However, I fixed my makeup.

"Wait, Clare?" A voice called. I turned around. Jenna? What was she doing here?

"I've been throwing up a lot. Being pregnant and all." She answered, as if she read my mind.

"Oh."

"So, got a hot new boyfriend?" What? She should know that I've been dating Eli, but why would she think that we broke up?

"No, I'm still with Eli." Except for that one kiss with Jayce.

"I saw you with another guy today. You two were making out outside the bathroom." Oh my God. She saw us.

"You don't know what you're talking about." I blurted. Nice cover up Clare, I thought sarcastically. I started to walk out of the bathroom. Jenna caught my arm. Deja vu much?

"No Clare, it's okay. I won't tell anyone. I just wanted to make sure we're okay. And, well, good luck with whoever your choose. I just don't want you to turn out like...like me." She started crying. Must be the hormones. "Being a boyfriend stealer isn't the best reputation." She sobbed.

"It's okay Jenna, I forgive you. I mean, I wouldn't have gotten with Eli if you didn't flirt with K.C."

"Thanks Clare. Whoever you choose will be lucky to have a girl like you." I smiled, and walked out the door, nice to have no one to grab my arm.

"Hey, _belle._"


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi! Okay, so this chapter has major drama. Please tell me if you want a sequel or not! And also, I'm currently writing another story and I also finished another one.**

Chapter 6

"Ready for our talk?" Jayce asked.

"Actually, let's go to the Dot." When he was confused, I explained, "It's a cafe just down the street." We slipped out a side door. The walk was fairly short.

I ordered a hot chocolate with marshmallows. Jayce ordered a latte.

"We need to know where we stand." I blurted out.

"I'll be fine with anything you choose." He stated.

"I really liked the kiss and all, but I still love Eli, even if he has been different lately." So much from a drama-free year.

"How about you wait and see how your relationship with Eli goes. If it continues, that's fine with me. If you guys break up, we can go out. I'll wait for you forever."

"That's perfect. Thanks understanding." I stood up and gave him a hug.

"Clare?" I looked up. Eli and Adam entered the Dot. "And you're with him?" His face nearly exploded with anger. Adam's eyes were wide. He knew Eli was at the breaking point and tried to calm him down.

"We just wanted to skip the French exam because we didn't study." I lied.

"Oh, and I'm sure you do this with all the other guys too? You're MY girlfriend, Clare. Oh wait, _ex_-girlfriend. I don't want to see you ever again. Come by my house and pick up your belongings. I just hope _he's_ worth it." I had never seen him this mad. He ran out the Dot and slammed the door.

Adam stayed. "I'm so sorry about him; I have no clue why he's been like this lately."

I was sobbing. Jayce was watching this whole time, speechless.

"I'm just going to go to Eli's house and get my stuff." How could I be so stupid? First of all, I kept saying Eli and I were together forever. We were too different and ended up just like my parents. I had my heart broken and it sucked.

I rang the doorbell. CeCe opened the door.

"Hi, can I come in?" I asked.

"Of course, Clare, are you okay?" She asked, concerned.

"Not really. Eli broke up with me and I came here to pick up some stuff of mine." I sobbed.

"Oh, honey, why would Eli break up with such a sweet girl like you?" She gave me a hug.

"I don't know, he's been very different lately. Would you know anything about it?"

"You're the closest person to Eli. Has he been taking his pills?" She asked.

"Pills?" I asked, confused. Why would Eli need pills?

"Oh, I guess he never told you. He must be too ashamed. Sit down honey, I'll explain." I sat down on the couch.

She took a deep breath. "Bulldog isn't Eli's biological father." He never told me that. "His real father is James Marshall." That name didn't ring a bell, but she went on. "I was married to him for fifteen years. But near the end of our marriage, he drank and did crack. This was about when Eli was fourteen, and dating Julia." I nodded. This all made sense.

"One night, I was at a friend's house. This was about a year and a half ago. Eli and Julia were at home. Eli was taking a shower when James came in. Julia was on the couch, watching T.V. James was high on crack but this night he was especially worse. James was angry from being fired from his job. He took out his knife and repeatedly stabbed Julia. When Eli came down from his shower, he saw Julia, dead."

I was horrified. "But he told me Julia died from a car crash."

"Eli doesn't like to talk about it much. He's ashamed of his father. James was sent to jail for life. But just last week, it was James's court case. During a break, one of his friends stabbed his security guard, and they both escaped. They're out on the loose. Eli was furious. His father killed the love of his life and he thought jail wasn't enough. Now that he escaped jail, Eli wanted to search and kill James. I sent him to therapy and he was prescribed pills to tame his body and mind."

This completely made sense. I knew Eli had a dark past. He still blamed himself for Julia's death because he wasn't there to stop his father. Eli has been acting out all week, and I had never seen him take his pills.

"Thank you so much for sharing this with me." I thanked her.

"No problem, and please talk to Eli."

"I will." And I completely intended to.

I went home. I texted Jayce. _Hey, sorry about today. I'm not sure about us just yet, but I have something to do._

The next day I went to search for Eli. I found him at his locker.

"I thought I made it clear that I never wanted to see you again." He said coldly.

"Eli, I know you're mad, but I have something to say."

"What?" He said, angrily.

"I know about your father." I blurted out.

"Dammit Adam! He can never keep a fucking secret!" Eli smashed his fist into the locker in frustration.

"What? No! Wait, he knew?" Adam was hiding something! All this time I thought that Adam was the third wheel, he knew more about Eli than me. "Your mom told me yesterday, and it's okay. I'm here to help."

"We're broken up, remember?" His anger was gone.

"It doesn't matter. I still want to help."

"No! Don't you fucking get it, Clare? Just because your parents got a divorce doesn't mean anything. My life is way worse than yours so just stay out of it. I don't need you and I don't want you. Leave me alone!" Eli snarled.

This was way worse than him calling me a bitch. I backed off and walked away, tears falling fast. It's not me, he's just taking his frustration out on me. I'll give him time.

"Are you okay, _belle_?" Jayce asked, concerned.

"It's just Eli." I explained about his dad. "Should I just give him time? I'm not caring about our relationship, but I still want him in my life and I want him to know that I'm there for him.

"He'll come around. He can't love you one day and then you be out of his life the next."

"Thanks, you're an amazing friend." I hugged him. I just hope that we can be more than friends.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Thank you for all your reviews!**

Chapter 7

It was English class. The whole 'partner drama thing' was completely forgotten, subsituted by new drama.

"Clare. We need to talk." Wow. I didn't expect him to come around that fast.

"Sure."

"Come to my house after school, 'kay?" I nodded. See? He needs me after all.

I waited impatiently for the rest of the day to go by. After school, I walked to Eli's house. He opened the door before I knocked.

"Hey, come up to my room." He said softly. He lead me to his room.

"I made a mistake. A huge one." I nodded. "Let me explain from the beginning. I'm ashamed of my father. I hate him after he murdered Julia. She was mine and we were so in love. I'm sorry for lying to you, Clare. And now that he's out on the loose, I'm going crazy. All I can think about is that he'll show up here and maybe kill my mom, or you or something. I want to kill him; he deserves every bit of it. So my mom took my to a therapist and he prescribed me pills to calm my mood. Except, I never took any of them. But I've been acting out, even on you. I never meant anything I said. I'll take these pills now. Anything it takes." He held my hands.

"Anything it takes to what?" I questioned.

"To be back with you." He reached out and cupped my face, pulling me into a kiss. I kissed him back. I had two guys at my feet. One who I had such a history with. The other who understood me when I only met him a few days ago. I didn't think about it, but a voice said to pick Eli.

So I will.

Eli and I walked hand in hand in school, not caring about PDA. "You're mine and I want to show you off to the entire world." He whispered in my ear. Is it me or are the pills making him more romantic?

English was the same. Eli didn't seem to care anymore about the partner incident. He seemed to ignore Jayce. Adam, though, really hit it off with him. I was a little peeved on how he knew about his father and I hadn't.

At French, I sat down and prepared myself to talk to Jayce. He deserves an explanation, after all.

"Hey, _belle_." He looked at my face. "So, what's the situation?"

"Eli apologized for everything and he says he won't act out anymore. He's going to control his anger by actually taking the pills. I still love him but I also have feelings for you. And since we have such a history, and my mind is telling me to pick him, I'm sorry, but I have. You deserve better than this and I don't want you to wait for me to break up with Eli."

"I told you, Clare, that I will wait for you, as long as it takes." He's so sweet. But now that Eli has his temper over control, I think we can make it. After all, the only fights we had were because of his temper. As long as he takes the pills, we'll be okay.

Three months passed by. It was now January. Eli and I were still okay. He was very sweet, but he still kept his sarcastic, witty self. However, I think he noticed that our relationship never went back to before the whole father drama. He definitely noticed that Jayce and I were closer, but he never said anything. Jayce and I remained friends, with the occasional flirting. A part of me still longed for him. He became a close friend, along with Adam.

The student council planned a Winter Dance coming up next week. Eli and I hadn't discussed plans yet, but I hoped he would take me.

"So Jayce, any girl catch your eye yet?" I almost hoped he would find another girl. Another part of me wished he wouldn't, because I would get super jealous.

"Only one, _belle_." He winked.

"So I guess you're not taking anyone to the dance?" I asked.

"A lot of girls asked me, but I turned all of them down." He replied. He's waiting for me, I realized.

That afternoon, Eli drove me home.

"Eli, I'm not losing you, am I?" I asked out of the sudden, as he parked his car on my driveway.

"Why would you say that, Blue Eyes?" He put an arm around me, as to show his territory.

"We don't say 'I love you' anymore. There's been so much drama in the past year. And when we kiss-" What were the right words? "When we kiss, I feel like you don't love me."

Eli turned to face me. "I love you. No drama can get between us and to prove the last point-" He kissed me, hard. He broke off after ten seconds. "Clare Diana Edwards, will you go with me to the Winter Dance?" He asked.

"Definitely." I was waiting for him to ask me. I exited the car and he drove off.

There was a piece missing. We didn't have a 'spark' anymore. The kiss wasn't passionate and warm like when we first started dating. It was hard and cold. I'm losing him. But the thing is, I kinda do want to let him go. I wan't to go to the Winter Dance, but with Jayce. I couldn't tell Eli that, though. I would be telling him that he was right all along that Jayce and I had feelings for eachother. And now that his life was on track, I couldn't risk to mess that up. Just suck it up, Clare.


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay this is the 2nd last chapter! I loved all your reviews!**

Chapter 8

Tonight was the Winter Dance. Alli came by to help me get ready. My dress was a strapless, white gown that hit the floor. The top part was a corset that hugged my waist, and the bottom was like a tutu skirt but it hit the floor. The dress had sky blue lace designs to accentuate it.

"You look gorgeous, Clare. You're not Saint Clare, anymore. You're growing up." She gave me a hug. She wouldn't be attending tonight since she went to an all girls school, but she still wanted to know all the details after.

"Oh come on, Alli, it's not prom."

Alli took out her makeup kit. She drew a thin line of brown eyeliner. Then she brushed light blue, almost transparent, glitter eyeshadow on my eyelids. She put on two coats of mascara, a few sweeps of blush and then my personal favorite - lip gloss.

"Eli's eyes will be popping out when he sees you. I just wish I could attend. I love dances." Of course she did. She loved the dressing up and the dress shopping. She was there to pick out mine.

_"Come on, Clare! Make a choice!" Alli whined. We were at a fancy dress store in the mall. I was looking through my dress size section. I couldn't choose one. I was so indecisive._

_ "No, Alli! Look, this one is too short, this one too long, this one too thin and skimpy and this one is just ugly." I made a face as each dress wasn't the right one._

_ "You're too picky!" Alli closed her eyes. "By the power invested in me, I command thee to pick this dress!" She picked out a dress, without even knowing what it was. But as she held it up in the light, it was beautiful. Not too revealing, but it was perfect._

_ "Alli, you're a fashion genius!" I squeezed her into a hug._

And here I was wearing the most beautiful dress ever. The doorbell rang. My parents weren't home. Alli skipped down the stairs and answered the door.

"Hello, Elijah." Alli said.

"Alli." Eli acknowledged her.

"You better treat her right. I don't want her coming home with a broken heart." Alli warned.

"Yes mother." Eli said sarcastically. I giggled. Eli's eyes looked up at the stairs, waiting for my grand arrival. I slowly stepped down the stairs, with the pace of a bride walking down the aisle. Eli's eyes were wide.

"You look beautiful, Blue Eyes." He said softly. He lightly pecked my lips.

"Don't smudge her lip gloss." Alli warned. "And have fun."

"Bye mom." I laughed. Eli drove us to the dance in Morty. Classic.

"Have I told you how beautiful you look?" Eli whispered in my ear, nuzzling my cheek.

"Only about five times." I laughed.

My love for Eli was slowly dwindling. I don't love him, I care about him. I enjoy his company. But I really like Jayce and I wish I could spend the night with him.

Eli noticed the silence. "Something wrong, Blue Eyes?"

"Huh? No, I'm fine."

We walked into the doors of Degrassi and entered the gym. I was blasted by loud music and dancing. The gym was decorated nicely.

"I'm going to run to the bathroom." I shouted in Eli's ear. He nodded.

There were many girls in the bathroom, fixing their hair and makeup. I spotted Jenna.

"Hey, are you alright?" I asked. Her belly was swollen with K.C.'s child.

"Yeah, but I'm due anytime soon."

"And you're here?" I asked, concerned.

"I'll be fine. You look beautiful, by the way." Jenna commented.

"Thanks, you too." I lied. She didn't. She had bags under her eyes. Her usually happy self was replaced by a sluggish behavior. She looked tired.

"If you need anyone to talk to, I'll be here." I said.

"Thanks, and I hope you figured out your Eli thing." I had completely forgotten that she saw me kissing Jayce. Jayce. Oh how I wanted to kiss him again.

The night went on. I danced with Eli. I grinded my hips with his during the fast songs. I guess they were saving the slow songs for later. I hadn't seen Jayce yet either.

The dance ended at eleven. It was almost ten and I went to get some punch. I heard a scream. All eyes were turned to Jenna. My heart beat fast; was she okay?

"Someone call the ambulance! Her water broke!" My eyes were wide. I had just talked to her not an hour ago about her baby. Jenna was hypervenilating and having a spasm on the floor, gasping. I pushed through the crowd and kneeled beside her.

"Jenna, it's going to be okay. The ambulance is coming."

"Clare. My. Water. Broke. It hurts." She moaned.

"I know, it'll be okay."

The ambulance came in five minutes. Jenna was carried away. I offered to stay with her, but she told me to enjoy my night.

"You handled that very well." A voice whispered in my ear. Eli.

"Thanks, Eli." I was sure to tell this to Alli.

A slow song came on. Eli led me to the dance floor. I put my arm around his neck and he put mine around his waist. We swayed our hips together. I liked his embrace, but like lately, I didn't feel any emotion.

However, I hid it well. I kept a smile on my face.

"It's a nice night." I said.

"Besides the whole surprise with the baby." Eli laughed.

And then I noticed him. I didn't think he was coming.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: The ending is like...awwww. I might write a sequel. Tell me if you like the ending or if you want a sequel to finish it up! No one has told me anything yet, and I really need to know. I hope you enjoy the last chapter! =]  
**

Chapter 9

Eli saw what I was looking at. I guess my mouth open basically gave it away.

"Clare." He took my hands off of his neck. "I've noticed that you and Jayce were close the past two months."

"It doesn't mean anything-" I lied but he interrupted me.

"I know it does. Even though I love you, remember that talk in the car we had? You thought we were drifting apart, and I said we hadn't. The truth is we have. There's nothing to change that. I love you and I always will. But I guess that after dating for almost a year, we've grown apart. And it's okay. I know that you've been trying to keep me happy, but you don't need to. You like him, so go to him." Eli shrugged.

He was so understanding this whole time? "Thank you so much." I choked out.

I went across the dance floor to Jayce. He had been distant the whole time.

"Hey _belle._" He said softly.

"Hey. Do you want to dance?" I asked. He hesitated. "Oh, did you bring someone here?"

"No, remember, only one girl caught my eye? I thought you were with Eli."

"He saw me looking at you when we were dancing. He knew that I liked you, but never said anything. But tonight, he finally let me go. And Jayce, the past three months, I've really liked you. The flirting and connection we have is just perfect. So, do you want to dance?"

He nodded. I put my arms around his neck, but he was much taller than me. I rested my head against his chest.

"I've always wanted to be more than friends." I whispered. This night was perfect. I was set free from Eli and I flew to Jayce. He ended up being who I always wanted.

"Me too." He sealed his lips with mine. Such a perfect kiss. I searched for Eli. He was standing in the corner and he caught my eye. He gave me a smirk to show his approval.

"Now we can finally be Degrassi's power couple." And with that I pulled him into another warm hug.

.


End file.
